


Kiss Me, My Prince!

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cat!Cedric, Cats, Cedric gets turned into a cat, Gay, M/M, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: When Cedric gets transfigured into a cat, his partner’s accidental variation of the spell means he can’t be turned back without his true love’s kiss.





	Kiss Me, My Prince!

When I walk into Transfiguration on a warm Thursday morning, I’m tempted to pop a puking pastille and walk out. On the board, in McGonagall’s neat cursive is written: _today you will transfigure your partner into an animal and then transfigure them back into a human._

 

“Cedric!” Kate waves to me. She is my partner for Transfiguration this term. We’re on good terms, so I don’t mind. Until today. Because she’s horrible at transfiguration.

 

I take my seat next to her just as the professor walks into the room. “Now,” she says. “This is a little advanced for fifth years. Normally. But you are all very advanced and are currently doing seventh year course work. You are probably the best class I have ever had in terms of magical ability relating to Transfiguration.” The Ravenclaws and my fellow Hufflepuffs beam at this and some of us smile at each other.

 

The usual whisperings about Sirius Black go around the classroom, but for the most part today is a happy day. The sun is out, people are smiling. And clearly McGonagall is giving compliments (something she almost never does).

 

After a thorough explanation of the spell and all of it’s trappings, McGonagall encourages us to start, so we practice the incantation a few times and then we’re good to go. Well, everyone else is.

 

It takes everyone a few tries but soon enough students are turned into cows, frogs, and puppies and then turned back. Kate turns to me and lets out a nervous breath.

 

“Is there anything you want to turn into? How about a cat?” She asks.

 

“Yeah, a cat is good. I’m fine with that.”

 

“Okay.” She closes her eyes for a second, presumably imaging the cat. Then, when she pops her eyes open she says the incantation and I woosh away.

 

My brain feels smaller, but thank God because I soon realize that I’m still capable of human thought. She holds up a mirror. I look like a perfectly normal cat. I’m actually quite a good looking cat. I’m perfectly white except for a few smattered patches of black here and there. My fur looks soft too. I shampooed my hair this morning, so that might have something to do with it.

 

I try to tell her good job, but all that comes out is “meow!”

 

“Okay!” Kate says, clearly proud of herself, as she should be. “Now,” then she says the reverse incantation to turn me back. I close my kitty eyes, waiting to be human Cedric again. When I open them, I’m still a cat.

 

“Meowwww?”

 

“Oh my Godric, it should have worked!” She tries again. And again. And again, and again, and again.

 

“Professor!” She calls to McGonagall. McGonagall comes over then. But instead of turning me back into me, she says that Kate must do it herself, however long it takes. I let out a kitty yowl and hiss.

 

“Sit.” McGonagall says, and so I sit down.

 

“Is that Cedric?” Kate nods in response. “I must say you did quite a good job turning him into a cat.”

 

Then she comes back. “Wait, Miss Roth, what did you say to reverse the transformation?”

 

Kate recites the incantation that was supposed to turn me back into a human again. “No no no.” Our professor says. “That’s the incantation that makes it so the witch or wizard can only be turned back by their true love!”

 

“Well, can’t you turn him back?”

 

“Unless Mr. Diggory is in love with me—which I highly doubt is the case—then no, I cannot.”

 

When the bell rings I jump off the desk, dragging my bag behind me as best I can. “Cedric!” Kate calls out. “I’ll take it. You can’t go to class as that species.” So she takes my bag and I go running off through the halls.

 

I get a few prods with toes and “move cat!”s but for the most part my walk through the halls in this new body is peaceful (besides the fact that I’m freaking out about this whole cruel Prince Charming thing). But then a looming figure is over me and I yowl as he picks me up. Then his face is in mine.

 

Oliver Wood.

 

It’s weird being close to him like this. I see how brown his eyes are, but that they have green in them. I see the freckles and the wrinkles and the scars. He looks just like anybody else. Except that maybe he doesn’t. There must be something about him… Considering I’m definitely not in love with anybody else.

 

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing?” He says to me, holding me up. I almost wish he was actual talking to me, minus the baby talk, considering in real life I’m a person and not a cat. “Who do you belong to?”

 

I’m a cat. What does he expect? An answer?

 

“I have a free period, do you want to come with me until the school day is over, and we can find your owner? Yes you do, yes you do.”

 

No one’s ever seen Wood be this soft with anything or anyone before. Who knew he had a sensitive side? He puts me down, and because I can’t think of anything better to do, I follow him.

 

I’ve never been inside the Gryffindor common room. It looks spacious and homey. It’s really big, but maybe that’s just because I’ve lost a bit more than five and a half feet.

 

 

Oliver sits on a large couch and pats the spot next to him. I leap onto the couch. He picks me up again and I admire his beauty. Beautiful. He brings me towards him and smiles. Then, he kisses my little kitty forehead.

 

“Ahhh!” I cry back to six feet and falling in the boy I’ve liked forever’s lap.

 

“Cedric?” He asks in disbelief.

 

“Hmmhmm.” I respond nervously.

 

He frowns and I cringe. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not disappointed that it’s you. It’s just that… You made a really cute cat.”

 

“Thank you.” I stand, squeeze his hand, straighten my tie, and start walking towards the portrait door. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go kill my transfiguration partner.”

 

“Cedric!” He calls out to me. I turn. He smiles, “I like you too.”

 

I run back to give him a kiss before I go.

 


End file.
